


An Unforgettable Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: TombRaider
Genre: F/M, TombRaider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Isa and Lara finished their archeology course and the opportunity arose to embark on a great adventure to the remote island of Shiru, located in the north of Japan. The trip goes well, until Lara has the wonderful idea of diverting the boat. From there, things become ugly and the struggle for survival is the peak in the thinking of everyone involved."****Mature ThemeSome Disturbing situations (Blood, Torture and etc)The game does not belong to me.The rigths of the cover goes to the owner.Enjoy :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, read firts before you procide to the story :3
> 
>  
> 
> Hello everyone ^^
> 
> I come to bring you a story that I started a long time ago, but that I have not finished yet.
> 
> I love all the games of Lara Croft and as such I decided to create a story.
> 
> Notice that the character in this story will not be Lara nor Sam, but two characters of my own.
> 
> The environment will be of the game and history will have almost the same direction. However, I will change a few things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this adventure. This is the first time I write one.
> 
> Kisses
> 
> Enjoy :*

** The Beginning of the Trip to Shiru **

_**Chapter 01** _

**__ **

Isa was the first to savor the sun through her apartment window. Her hair flew over the warm, pleasant morning wind.  _It will be a trip in so much_ , she thought to herself.  
There was a smile on her lips. She had always wanted to travel in large numbers and visit the famous Nippon country and luck was great when traveling to the first archaeological expedition would be in this wonderful country.  
Lara, her roommate, still slept, delightfully, in her docile bed. The clock ticked at ten o'clock in the morning and the departure would be after lunch, at two o'clock. So, they still had time to pack something that was necessary and have a leisurely lunch, since they would not take five minutes from the building where they lived until the dock.  
  
"Lara?" Isa called in a soft voice.  
  
Her hand brushed her friend's bare shoulder to wake her. Lara shifted over the sheets, turning her back on her. Isa smiled. Waking her up was difficult. She repeated the same gesture and got a reaction.  
  
"Get up. We still have things to complete before the trip."  
"What time is it?" She asked in a sleepy voice.  
"Ten" Isa said, heading for her bed.

Lara got up, stretching herself.  
  
"I have almost everything prepared." She said, yawning.  
"Me too." Isa answered, now sitting on her bed and leaning over her suitcase. "But I have to organize some things here."  
  
Lara smiled. She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom for a shower.  
Isa, in turn, put some useful things in the suitcase and closed it by going to dress.  
  
The morning passed quickly as the lunch hour. The clock struck at two o'clock, and Lara and Isa reached the dock. In the Endurance, Conrad would catch her with the help of Alex. Sam ran with open arms madly into Lara's. John, the cook, climbed into the convent with some boxes and smiled at them.  
  
"We'll have a long trip!"  
  
The male voice cut the pleasant sound of the waves. Lara and Sam smiled at the nasty figure. All they had left was a handkerchief to wipe the drool from their mouths.  
  
"Good morning, girls." He said, smiling.  
  
Isa, she did not answer him and turned her back on him. She had woken up very willingly and did not want to ruin her good mood, looking at that convinced hunk.

She went to Conrad, who asked her to help Alex to arrange some things in the dispensary.

  
Finally, Conrad began the journey. Time favored them and it would be a very quiet trip.  
Night fell on the Endurance and it was time to prepare dinner for the crew.  
Lara stayed in her room she shared with Sam, studying some map. Sam had fun filming each person. The professor was arguing with Conrad about the best route to take to get to Shiru and Isa helped John with the food.  
  
"Um ... that smells delicious." Said Andrew, catching the girl by surprise.  
"Today will be meat." Said John, smiling.  
  
The wide knife in his hand cut the leg of the cow resting inert on the board.  
  
"The soup looks good, Isa."  
"Get Off, Andrew." She replied, tired of having his muzzle close to her ear.  
"How unpleasant."  
"Ever!"

Isa could not stand him at all, unlike her dear friends who fell on his feet when he asked for it. Andrew stepped away in annoyance. As much as he tried to get closer to Isa, the task was hard to do.  
  
"Why so arrogant to Andrew?" Asked John.  
"I hate boys of his nature."  
"But he does not seem to hate you that much."  
"Being handsome, playboy, and convinced, it's not the style of a friend or boyfriend I want."  
"I think you judge him a little wrong, Isa. You should give it a chance." John was now putting the meat into a large saucepan with boiling water.  
"In time, John, I'll see."  
  
Dinner was ready in an hour. Lara and Sam helped set the table. John put two platters with meat, rice, potatoes and salad and Isa served bowls with her soup.  
They ate quietly and Andrew provoked Isa with his unpleasant eyes and mouths, where she responded with her ignorance.  
After dinner was over, it was Lara and Sam who helped John get the kitchen cleaned, and Isa headed for her room which, because of her bad luck, had to share it with Andrew because he insisted against Conrad's rules .  
  
"I need to stay in the room with Isa." Andrew said to Conrad.  
"No man sleeps on this ship along with the women."  
"I will not take that away. Only then, maybe I can calm the mood between me and her.  
"The answer is no." Conrad insisted, folding his arms.  
"I will not rape her so she hates me even more."   
"I know your nature, Andrew."  
"You know the rumors, Conrad. Not the truth."  
"I know you want to work things out, but cannot you do it any other way?"

"No" He replied with a sigh. "I prefer it. If there's anything, I'll move myself."  
"Okay then. But if I hear anything you did to her, I assure you that you sleep by the mast."  
Andrew laughed, but he nodded.  
  
Isa took off her boots and her clothes. She wore a white top and black pants.  
She lay down on the bed with her laptop on her lap.  
Andrew came in at that moment. He looked at Isa, but quickly looked away and began undressing, something that caught her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andrew undressing his nightgown. She blushed. She knew that he was a boy who attracted attention because of his blue eyes and blond hair over his shoulders, but his body was quite attractive. Muscular and well-defined, he made Isa instantly blush to the ears. What worked for her was the room being lit by an oil lamp and having little light.  
  
"I do not want to be impertinent, but I think we should try to get along. What do you think?"  
"It's not my fault for not liking you." Andrew laughed  
"Maybe it's what you hear, am I right?"  
"Maybe ..." Isa said dryly, not taking her eyes off what she was doing.  
Maybe it was an excuse, but Andrew had undressed his nightgown and stood naked and just looking at his physique blushed uncontrollably. After all, she was a girl like the others, too.  
"Um ... but you know rumors are not always reliable, are they?"  
"Do not play dumb, Andrew. I know that, but I also know what my eyes see, you know?  
"Well, maybe you need a pair of glasses, because everything you see is not always true."  
"Mine perfectly suits my needs."  
"Of course." Andrew turned to the other side of the bed and fell asleep.  
Isa continued the computer.  
  
_[to be continued...]_


	2. The Island

It was late at night. What had been wonderful in the daytime, the night had become frightening. The wind was blowing heavily. The waves were big and menacing. Thunderstorm and rain accompanied the storm. The Endurance tried to stay balanced, but the task remained difficult. Conrad had awakened awkwardly and rushed toward the cabin, trying to keep the ship steady. Isa fell on the ground back as the ship swayed. A scream of pain left her uncontrolled lips, making Andrew awake with a start.

“Isa?” Shouted

He looked away and he see her throb in pain. He got up intending to help her, but another strong swing came and Andrew crashed into the bowling-lamp posts. Lara and Sam managed to get out of their rooms, but they were caught by the force of the sea, which had taken part of the deck and surroundings of the Endurance. The other crewmen were nowhere to be found. The violence of the sea had no explanation. Each time the ship put itself more in the route of the island Shiru, more threatening was the storm. Isa and Andrew, with much effort, managed to reach the door of the room and opened it. They ran down the corridor, but were violently washed away with the sea water unexpected and everything went black.  
The sound of the waves was gentle and quiet. The wind had subsided and now the sun filled the sky that had once been swift. Isa open her eyes slowly. The scent of the sea came through her nose. She knew she had hit the shore, but where? That was the question. She tried to get up but was prevented by severe pain in her abdomen. Isa looked and saw that she had blood. With her hands, she carefully lifted the top and saw a huge cut.

“Dam!” She muttered.

Isa went back down the top and tried to get up again. When she stood up, she looked around. The vast green filled her vision. Behind her the sea and on the sides, was the dunes. She noticed the Endurance, or half of it, so to speak. Her friends nowhere to be found.

Andrew woke up. A nauseating smell stunned his nostrils, he had to bring his arm to his face to block his airways, thus preventing him from vomiting. Looked around. It was quite dark and he could only see half of the cubicle where it was, due to a small candle that illuminated a corner. Stood up.

“What is this place?” looked around.  
There was a small table with rotting pieces of meat. Blood covered half of it. Now he knew where that rotten smell came from. It was the meat that, besides being on the table, also covered the whole floor. He realized that it could be in any collection. He looked around and noticed the door on his right side. He came and put his hand on the doorknob. Luckily, it opened easily, emitting a deafening creak.  
Outside the storeroom, the sun's rays entered through the uncovered windows, thus allowing Andrew to see, which he had given to a sort of kitchen. The wooden table in front of him was broken, the chairs out of place, but what could not be missing was the flesh scattered throughout the room.

“These people are crazy!” He said into the air as he walked.

He reached the door, which gave him access to the street and found himself in the middle of a huge forest.

“Seriously?!”

He did not want to believe it. How had he stopped there? He only remembers that he and Isa were dragged by the force of the sea. Isa? It was true. Where was she now? Was she lost too? He shook his head. He had to get out of there and find a way that would give him access or Endurance or his friends, but the problem was, he did not know where to start.  
Isa walked around the entire beach and did not meet any of her friends. Her green eyes traveled the length of the island. She could not say that she had come to hell, because the sight really was magnificent. The green of the forest behind her, the blue sea in front of her and the animals made it a paradise. A roar caught her by surprise. Her head spun around and saw nothing, but it was what followed, which made her run to protect herself.  
Over the mountains, several men with spears wielded, descended a hill. Possibly, they had hit the wreckage of Endurance or even the resulting noise, of hitting the rocks.  
Isa, hiding on a rock, stood up a little and peered over. The men did not look normal. Were they Indians? She thought, they had a bit of that, but what really startled her was their face. His eyes looked dull and red. Their faces were disfigured. One of them began to sniff around and Isa hid herself again. What the hell were those things? She raised her head a little and did not win the scare. One of those monsters, it had smelled her and was inches from her face. His nose looked like a disfigured pig and she felt his sniffing. She noticed that he could not see, but some of them were not the same.  
She got down and making the least noise, left. But, by her bad luck, she stepped on a branch that made noise and all attention was placed on it. Without further delay, she began to run up the hill, hitting some branches and lowering herself from others. She reached the top and had to stop. In front of her, it was the cliff.  
Andrew had left the house and walked a little through the forest. Ravens and herds were his companions.

“Well, let's see!” His blue eyes traveled all over the area. "Without no map, I'm going to be lost here." He mocked.

Suddenly, a shot cuts off the silence of the place, causing the crows to rise flew and the ranks ran away. Andrew was startled too, but the sound came from far away and he had time to get out of there as soon as possible.

Isa, had managed to find another descending hill and, catching her breath, ran as fast as she could. In the middle she fell, hurting her leg, but she got up again and there's only more ahead that she can hide and relax. The footsteps behind her fell apart and it was a sign that they had given up on pursuing it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she noticed that her pants were stained with blood. It was enough to be hurt in the abdomen and now it was the leg. Isa lifted her trousers slowly, and from the knee to the half, scraped. She lowered her pants again and leaned against a tree, trying to control her breathing.

“Oh my God!” Snorted “Where did we stop!”

The forest was really huge and Andrew did not see how to find a path that would give anything but trees.

“Sincerely!” He mumbled

He walked a few yards, until he could find a clearing. He approached and noticed some backpacks, a recently erased fireplace and some essential items. He looked in every direction to see if there was any living soul in that place, but he sees that was not the case. Then, he stepped behind the dense trees and began to search the small camp. First, he needed a sweater, since he was still naked. He found a white blouse he wore and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. But only the shirt was not enough, since the weather was a little cold. He searched for a coat and found a black one. Perfect.

“Let's see...backpacks with rotten food, cell phones that do not work...hum...” Then checked a walkie Talkie which was quite advantageous.

Andrew sat down on one of the trunks by the fire and began to search for frequency. It could be that someone could answer it.

“Mayday...Mayday...This is Andrew, someone in communication?”

The answer was the noise from the other side. He called again, but no answer. He sighed and put the Tolkie Walkie on his belt. And now? He wondered. Where will they be?

Isa managed to get up, but with some effort. The cut in her abdomen ached and she had been running, had made the effort and started bleeding again. Leaning against the trees, and with one hand pressing the wound, she walked a few good yards. The only things she saw was the sea surrounding her, like the birds and some deer.

"Where did they go?" She looked up at the sky and a few drops fell on her dirty face.

It was then that a sound of a noise caught her attention. She gathered some strength and managed to get as far as the sound came, but she found a corpse on the floor tummy down. The noise was intense and she saw a Walkie Talkie. Slowly, and if possible, trying not to touch the corpse, she withdrew the device with some force and moved away, sitting down against a tree. On the hands, she moved the device and began the communication.

Andrew was taken by surprise when, through the noise, he could decipher a female voice. Without further delay, he withdrew the Walkie talkie and began to speak.

“Mayday...mayday...this is Andrew speaking.”  
“Andrew?!” Repeated the voice on the other side.  
“Isa?” He asked in fear.  
“Yes...oh my god. Good thing you're alive...I thought…”  
“Where are you?” He interrupted her  
"I... I do not know." She sighed. "I'm surrounded by trees. I was haunted by a bunch of errant things and I only know I hit a hill. No... I’m far...from the beach.”  
“Great! Wait for me. You give me the... coordinates to reach you.”

Andrew got up and without further delay turned his way into the forest. He followed his own footprints, left previously, and gave back to the hut. From there it would be a little more complicated. It came with a waterfall and on the right side, there was a trail. Still communicating through w.t, he was giving coordinates where he was. Isa looked around to see if she could find a rail that Andrew was saying, and in facts he visualized one, but the problem was that she was on the other side and crossed to see or cross it.

"Andrew ... I can see the trail, but I'm on the other side.”  
“Stay there, I will cross.”  
“The question is how?! There is no bridge.”  
“Shit!”

Isa was forced to fend off the w.t.

"Some broken branch? Possibility of crossing through the wall?”

She looked around and yes, there was a possibility of crossing over to the other side. She got up and headed for the hill. Beneath her, the sea raged, and on her right side a waterfall. A thick branch made a bridge in front of her.

"Forget the wall, but I can walk through the thick trunk.”  
“Stay still!” He shouted  
“What the hell…”  
"You're hurt, are not you?"  
“How is it…”  
“Because I see you!”

Isa looked ahead and saw Andrew reappearing behind the mountain, crossing, like a tunnel.

“I need to get out of this side.” She shouted, "those things are still out there."  
“Can you cross?”  
“I can try!”

She leaned closer to the edge of the hill and looked down. The fall would surely kill her and cross that trunk would be a difficult task. She sighed deeply and started the adventure. Andrew looked at her intently, for at the slightest sign of danger he was about to help her.  
With stiff arms and strenuous steps, she tried to balance her body as she began to cross the trunk.

"Be cautious. Balance with your arms.” Said Andrew. His heart pounded. Some minor error would be a fatal crash. Losing her so quickly was not in his plans.  
"This...is...awful!"  
“Concentrate!”

Passing such a trunk had never occurred to her and seeing herself in that situation was a sensation of adrenaline and fear at the same time. Almost in the end, this gives way and without wasting time, Andrew grasps it by one hand. The clash on the pointed rocks made her cry out in pain.

“Hold on to my hand.”

Andrew stretched out his other arm and Isa reached out to grasp it, projecting the strength of her body already worn down by the sores and pains. The first time failed. She tried again, but it was in vain.

“Try again, please!”

It was to the third that Isa projected all her forces and managed to grab the other hand. With Andrew's strength and the help of his feet, he managed to rise and fall on the muddy floor. Her breathing was racing.

“You are fine?” Asked the concerned boy, also trying to control his breathing.

“Hurt, but alive!” She smiled.

_[To be continued…]_


End file.
